


Everything for one life - part 2

by BlueErill



Series: Everything for one life [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueErill/pseuds/BlueErill
Summary: Knot and Sympha are investigating Lap Top's disappearance and Gael is on his way out of Nyon.
Series: Everything for one life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114097





	Everything for one life - part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Almost after more than a week I'm posting next part. Hope you enjoy and I'm continuing with translation... it's acctualy fun XD. This "oneshot" makes a pretty series IMO :D.

“Top?” Sympha stood in front of the reception and was looking into a corridor, which lead to restrooms for employees of the _Piston Tower_. Her shift abnormally prolonged because of absence of her colegue, who should have been in work by now. But there was neither sight nor hearing after him.

She couldn’t wait any longer and went to check if Lap Top got just stuck somewhere. He wasn’t answering his communicator, which actually wasn’t that unusual. The minicon didn’t like it when somebody called him. But he wasn’t answering the text messages either.

Sympha though, maybe she should let the security know, maybe she should call Knot, but somehow it seemed useless to her. Lap Top surely got stuck somewhere. It happened sometimes.

She entered the restroom. There were two mechs and one femme. Servicemen and a chambermaid. They were having their break.

She asked them about the minicon. They shrugged. They didn’t know about him. Sypha stayed calm even thought she was already worried, she checked her datapad for changes. Nothing.

She took an air into ventilation and dialed Knot’s number. 

***

In a feeble moons’ light a person sat. Swinging their legs above roofs of Nyon’s outskirts, they were looking down at far lower buildings than those in the centre of the city.

It was the black mech who was covered with shadow or light depending on clouds, their moving and shapes. He sat on scaffold of building, which was under construction. The construction site was empty and everything in neighborhood was silent.

A slight sigh was heard. After a long time the mech moved. He held his carryall closer to his chassis and hugged it with both hands. In a foreign language he whispered something. It seemed his words were aimed right to the luggage. He stroked its casing and then reached inside.

Gently, he grasped a rounded object. It was heating him to his palm but it didn’t hurt. 

He sat there for a while before he decided to go on the way. He had to continue in his journey and if he wants to succeed, he shouldn’t unnecessary delay. A life in his hand was in danger.

He got up and slowly climbed down the scaffold to the construction site and from here to the street. He walked carefully to minimalize the noise of his footsteps and tried not to sneak in the same time. Everyone who he would meet might have suspicious he was about to do robbery or something bad. He didn’t dare to transform. The sound itself and a noise of his engine would attract attention, which he didn’t ask for at any cost.

It won’t last long, the outskirts will be behind him and a free landscape will appear in front of him.

Suddenly he stopped in the middle of empty crossway. He gazed at the building right opposite. It was a shelter which had to be in the past a quite beautiful and comfortable home. Now it wasn’t nothing more than a hovel, which nobody was interested to take care of it.

Old memories awakened in the mech. Once, he was living in a similar house and as well as this one it had to be left behind to dilapidate, until it was tore down so a new place for a new building could be make.

He shook his head. That was past. Now he must focus on the present the most and think about the future. If everything goes well, some of it will remain to him. He continued on his way out of the city of Nyon. He set out on the last part of his long journey.

***

Knot arrived to the _Piston Tower_ right after he hanged Sypha’s call. He was already around the corner. She greeted him by the entrance door and said that Lap Top hadn’t answered yet.

Together they tried again to call him and to post a message. Meanwhile they found an alternate who could take Lap Top’s shift tonight. Security guard mech found somebody to work instead of him as well and phoned to hotel management. He had a quarrel with deputy director when he was explaining the whole situation.

The deputy told them not to do anything; he wanted them to return to their work or go home instead and let police to deal with the problem. Knot was of the opposite opinion. He emphasized he went through a police drill and knows that with presence of the police the whole situation would only complicate. In the end he won the fight and the deputy gave him time until morning to find Lap Top. If Knot fails, he will contact the nearest police station.

Sympha wanted to accompany him. But Knot saw her tiredness and exhaustion. She couldn’t go with him in a shape like this. “Go home get some rest,” he commanded her.

“No, Lap Top is my friend too. Even he’s a piece of grouch sometimes, I just can’t go home!” Knot gave it up and took her with him.

From the hotel they headed to a minicon district, where Lap Top lived. During the way they tried to remember if they noticed something strange about their friend. Maybe he had some personal issues to solve. They bet that he might be part of some minicon protest act.

Regarding these small transformers, they were very underestimated and many of them lived like servants or even like slaves, they fulfilled commands of their owners and most minicons lived in terrible circumstances.

Lap Top was something like elite. He could afford his own flat, well paid job and he had luck on being friends with Knot and Sympha. But that didn’t stop him in fight for the rights of his fellow tribesmen. 

“And what about that stranger?” the mech asked after their discussion about Lap Top. “Did you find out something more about him?”

“No. Maybe only that he didn’t want to stay in the _Tower_ longer than necessary. He spoke a foreign language but was polite. He had good manners.”

“When I was picking him up from floor in the hour of Onix it looked the other way around,” he growled prudently.

“Do you think he’s behind Top’s disappearing?”

“We don’t know what’s happening with him yet. But I bet the drunken fool plays his role in it.”

“He didn’t seem drunk,” the fem argued. “True, he looked like he felt to the bottom of the Well of AllSparks but when I saw him there wasn’t any sight of drunkenness. Why do you think he arrived in a condition like that?”

“Do I know? Maybe he cut somebody of and had nervous breakdown so he took a shot of _nightmare fuel_.”

“You can’t be serious,” rapped Sympha out. Knot only mumbled that everything is possible.

By that time they were already in front of the minicon ghetto. They transformed and entered a narrow street through a gate. They had to bend down to pass it. Obviously, Cybertronians like them weren’t welcome here. There were several minicons walking. Small transformers were throwing dirty looks at them as they passed. Fortunately they didn’t any troubles to the tall ones.

Sympha and Knot came to their colleague’s home. There was a group whose members were passionately arguing about something. Minicons talked each other so fast it was difficult to understand. Knot interrupted them with loud: “Hey, kiddos!”

Angrily, they turned to him.

“We’re looking for Lap Top. You saw him?”

Minicons looked at each other and then shook their heads in unison. “He’s in work, isn’t he?” said minicon who was just passing by on the opposite side of the street.

“He didn’t come to the work,” explained Sympha. “That’s because we’re here. We’d like to know where he is.”

“In that case you’re in the wrong place,” stepped forward one from the group this time. “He’s not here!”

Knot was about to say something fierce to him, but his colleague stopped him. She placed her palm on his forearm. “We tried it, now we have to move on.” He nodded. She thanked to minicons and pushed her friend to the district exit.

Outside they were standing still for a moment and thinking.

“If Top isn’t here nor in the work, so where is he?”

“I don’t know Sympha. We have some time before dawn. We’ll look everywhere he goes and maybe we’ll figure something out before Lowline will involve the police in it.”


End file.
